It is known in convertible vehicles with flexible roof coverings, for example, those made of textile materials or plastics, to provide straps that engage beneath the roof cover and therefore support it during roof opening into the desired type of folding. Such straps can be attached to rod parts of the roof and extend, for example, from the rear clip to a front transverse support of the roof, the so-called roof strut. In previous solutions, the straps are tightened on their ends with the corresponding roof rod parts. The screw(s) pass(es) through the strap, which, like a safety belt, has a fiber structure to ensure high and permanent tensile strength. However, damage to this structure occurs with the screw passing through, so that the material can fray and is weakened when the screw(s) is/are attached.